


Apples to Apples

by axiumin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiumin/pseuds/axiumin
Summary: Yixing knew he had his work cut out for him when it came to keeping you from eating the one food you were allergic to. Fortunately, he had an idea.





	Apples to Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous request: Hii, I noticed that requests are open now, yeyy!! Can you do a Lay reaction where you’re allergic to apples but you love them a lot so you always try to sneakily eat them, but he knows this so he has to stop you from doing it as often as possible cause he doesn’t want you to be in terrible pain for the rest of the day?
> 
> Cross-posted from tumblr. Come say hi @axiumin!

It was perfect: its flaky golden-brown crust, its beautiful lattice design, and the tempting peeks of the apple filling— and oh, were those flecks of cinnamon you saw? Never before had an apple tart looked so delicious.

You would have pressed your hand to the glass, but you didn’t want to risk smudging anything under the cashier’s watchful gaze. So you just shuffled closer to the display case, sighing longingly. You heard a chuckle behind you and saw Yixing’s reflection in the glass.

“Did you find something you like, Y/N?” he asked.

You straightened and turned to him, unable to contain your smile. You felt the familiar flutter of butterflies when he smiled back.

“Well, I really like the apple one,” you said, pointing at it. Your finger got a bit too close to the glass, and you saw the cashier shift restlessly. You dropped your hand before you could agitate her further.

Yixing’s smile fell, replaced by a puzzled frown.

“But Y/N, aren’t you allergic to apples?”

Ah, and that was the tragedy of it all. You loved apples— always had. Yet apples never loved you back. It was part of the introductory spiel you had given Yixing on your first date, just a couple of weeks before: _“Hello! My name is Y/N. I enjoy walks on the beach, lazy afternoon cuddles, and— oh yeah, I’m allergic to apples!”_

Or at least it had been something along those lines. Either way, Yixing had taken your warning to heart and had vowed to try his best to keep you away from apples. What he hadn’t anticipated was your tendency to gravitate towards any food with apples in them.

“Yeah, but it’s so _pretty_. And apples just taste so _good_ ,” you sighed, treating Yixing with puppy eyes. His frown softened and he sighed too, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

“I know, but you know it’ll hurt you if you eat them. Why not try the pear tart instead? It’s pretty, too. And the texture isn’t too different from apples.”

Five minutes later, you were seated at a table by the window, with your tea and a pear tart sitting in front of you. You liked pears well enough, you supposed, and the tart really was good. Yet even as you enjoyed your late breakfast and lovely conversation with Yixing, you couldn’t stop your eyes from trailing across the room to gaze longingly at the apple tart, pretty and pristine in its display case.

After the fourth lingering glance, Yixing stopped mid-sentence and tilted his head in confusion.

“Do you really like apples that much?” he asked.

You forced yourself to look back at Yixing, cheeks coloring. You felt guilty that you had so obviously been paying more attention to a pastry than Yixing, but he looked more puzzled than upset. You shrugged noncommittally.

“I guess. I think it’s just as much of a longing for something that I can’t have as much as it is the fact that I just really like them.”

“Oh?” Yixing was resting his chin on his hand now, smiling at you as if you were the most charming person in the room. That was patently untrue given that Yixing was in that very same room, but you felt a pleased flutter nevertheless. “And what do you like about them?”

You sighed wistfully.

“Everything. I mean, it’s just one of those fruits that you kind of associate with childhood and summertime, isn’t it? It’s so simple, but it’s just lovely and tart. You can make it into just about anything, too, and no matter how creative you get, there’s always a bit of familiarity there to make it perfect and comfortable. Oh, but I think the best thing about apples is how _sweet_ they are. I love the sweetness more than anything.” As you waxed poetic about apples, Yixing’s smile grew on his face. By the time you finished, he was grinning openly at you.

“If you like the sweetness so much, why not just kiss me? Aren’t I just as sweet?” Yixing was looking at you with wide, too-innocent eyes, and you felt your cheeks warm.

“Oh. I, uh, suppose you might be onto something there,” you said, somewhat flustered. Yixing still smiled beatifically at you. “I mean, it’s worth trying, isn’t it?”

“I think so,” chuckled Yixing.

He reached across the table to cup your cheek, gently guiding you in as he leaned over to brush his lips against yours. The touch was feather-light at first, though it grew more assured after just a moment. The kiss lasted no longer than a couple of seconds before Yixing carefully parted from you and sat back down, but your lips continued to tingle. As far as first kisses went, you couldn’t have imagined anything better.

Yixing looked a bit flustered now, his cheeks turning pink even as he gazed at you with soft eyes. You couldn’t look away from him as your tongue brushed against your lips, chasing the feeling of the kiss.

Somehow, your lips tasted sweeter now than they had just before he kissed you. You looked at him, amazed.

“Wow,” you breathed. “I think your kisses are even sweeter than apples.”

This startled a small, pleased laugh from him.

“I’m glad to hear that. Please, feel free to kiss me any time you feel like you’re craving apples.”

“Hmm, that’s a dangerous offer. As a matter of fact, I feel like I’m craving apples again right now.”

His smile made your heart skip a beat.

“Well, then. I can help with that.”


End file.
